


The Rest is History

by amityadmirer



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I mean it’s more like making out, I missed you guys, Kissing😏, Lots of it, at one point there’s a frisky pillow fight, leave a comment I’ll give you a kiss, there might be a desk involved..., theyre freshmen in college, you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amityadmirer/pseuds/amityadmirer
Summary: An enemies to lovers Lumity featuring pining, partying, drinking, make outs, and willow winning 20 dollars.OrCollege AU
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 238
Kudos: 703





	1. Amity Goddamn Blight and a Horrible History Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shannon_shannon_shannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannon_shannon_shannon/gifts).



> ✨I’m back bitches✨  
> Did you miss me? I missed you all! I know I’ve been MIA, but since we have a new president (THANK FUCKING GOD BIDEN HARRIS I LOVE YOU HAVING RIGHTS IS SUPERB IMMA MARRY A WOMAN) I've decided to grace u all with my presence and something new!   
> Also: thank you inuonlytwo for being my pride and joy, love of my life, and reader of my fanfiction multiple times even though you don’t need to. You’re always amazing. Ily.  
> (P.S. hi Shannon ilyt)

“Correct again, Ms. Blight.” Mr. King, the head professor for European History, exclaimed loudly, giving his top student a radiant smile which Amity quickly returned. 

It was Luz’s third and final class of the day, and she was just about asleep in her chair. The only reason she hadn’t leaned back and started snoring was one girl—and one girl alone—her self-proclaimed mortal enemy, Amity Blight. 

Hexside University had been pretty chill so far. The courses hadn’t been horrible. The professors were pretty understanding. And, not surprisingly, Luz had already made a ton of friends. Well, a ton of friends and one enemy who had a habit of constantly one-upping and annoying the shit out of her. 

Amity goddamn Blight.

She had met Amity on her first day at uni. They were in different dorm rooms, but she had originally been assigned to Luz’s. After taking one look around the dump that was the freshman dorm rooms, Amity ‘prissy princess’ Blight decided that it just wasn’t for her and had her father make a sizeable donation to the school, securing herself a nicer room in the junior and senior building. And if that wasn’t enough to make Luz wary, she had also insulted her new friend, Willow’s, performance in the classes the two shared, and managed to always point out when Luz was wrong in the one class they had together, European History 101.

Sometimes it seemed as though Amity had already memorized the entire textbook front to back with the amount of information she spewed during lessons. It was infuriating. It was embarrassing. It was…

Well it was kind of attractive, but Luz would never admit that to anyone.

Ever.

“Does anyone else have something to add about the exchange of cultures during the crusades besides the exchange of medicinal practices?” King asked, scouring the large lecture hall for a victim to call on. “Ms. Noceda? You usually have something to say.”

Luz groaned loudly and pulled herself up from where she was slumped in her chair. “Um, didn’t they start trading things like textiles or something? The silk trade sparked up again.” She replied, trying to recall what she had skimmed over in her textbook the night before.

“They also traded metal wares, glass, as well as some foodstuffs, dyes, and perfumes,” Amity added, turning her head to keep eye contact with Luz while she was talking. “But yes, textiles too.”

The way that she spat the last words towards Luz made her seethe with anger. She wanted to wipe that smug little smile clean off of her face. So like, fuck her.

“Very nice Luz, and Amity too, nice addition.” He nodded towards both of them respectively. “Now as much as I love surprise quizzing you and seeing how you squirm when you don't know the answers, my dean has informed me that you are all required to complete one group project to get full marks this semester.” He walked up to his desk where a white piece of paper with illegible writing on it sat, and picked it up. “I know from my college experience that group projects suck, so I've decided that we will be doing partners instead of actual groups. And before any of you ask, no you do not get to choose your partners. It's more enjoyable for me this way, to make up little pairings and see what happens.” He looked up at the students and winked. 

_What in the world is that supposed to mean?_ Luz thought to herself.

“I bet some of you are wondering what that means.” King continued as if reading Luz’s thoughts, “And I will not be clarifying. Anyways here are the pairings. Melody and Benji. Queenie and Shannon. Kathryn and Ren. Amity and Luz…” he continued, but in that one moment, Luz fell right out of her chair.

Everyone turned, including the one person Luz’s brain was suddenly freaking out about, and her cheeks went crimson in embarrassment. 

“Noceda, are you alright there? Falling asleep or something?” King asked, looking up from his paper amusedly. 

“Oh, er, no sir. I just lost my balance is all.” Luz replied, scurrying up quickly, and depositing herself into her chair.

“Oh, well then, anyways…” he began listing names again, but Luz’s attention had left the room. 

She hadn’t even gotten the instructions for the project yet, but already her mind had taken up coming up with ways to outdo her partner. She was determined to have the better part of the project; to know more, do more, have more than stupid, Amity Blight. Stupid, know it all, annoying Amity Blight. Stubborn, sort of adorable, bitch, Amity Blight.

This was going to be the best god-damn school project she had ever done, and Luz didn’t even like European History.

***

Luz threw her bag onto her bed with a thump, and fell face-first after it, stuffing her head into her pillows. 

“It was that bad?” Willow, Luz’s roommate, asked from her desk adorned with a variety of different plants. 

Although her parents had decided early on that Willow would be going pre-med in college, Willow had some sort of affinity for plants. Her entire childhood bedroom could be classified as a greenhouse, and she had always been very intrigued by growth patterns and botany. If it were up to her, she would be fully enrolled in botanist-friendly classes, but it wasn’t, so she settled for about 1000 succulents and a bed by the window.

“We’re doing partner projects,” Luz grumbled, barely audible over the amount of pillow in her face. “And guess who I'm stuck with.”

Willow turned towards her roommate, sighed deeply, and stood up to go lay next to her. “I am guessing the devil herself by that sort of reaction.”

Luz nodded and rolled towards the wall to give Willow some room next to her. “He paired us up. Literally, why? He knows we hate each other. And get this,” she threw her hands up into the air, exasperated, “The project has like no rules! We get to just choose a time in history and do a project on it! Like! Give us something, man! And knowing her, Amity is going to be super extra about it.”

Willow snuggled up against her friend, reaching down to squeeze her hand in support. “Come on Luz, you're going to do just fine. And worst comes to worst: you hate each other, suffer for a week or two, and then go on with your lives. It's not like being stuck with her is gonna be the end of the world or something.”

“Every minor inconvenience feels like the end of the world Willow, let me be dramatic for once!” Luz complained, sitting up abruptly and turning back to her friend. “This. Sucks.” 

The other girl just laughed and rolled off the bed. “Okay Luz, I'm sure everything is going to turn out okay, but I will let you have your moment.”

“My moment?!” Luz sputtered, “My moment, Willow, is going to be ongoing until this stupid project is over, and I feel like you're not supporting me like how a best friend should. I should go find Gus. He’ll put up with me better than you.” She teased, pulling out her phone to call her other friend.

“Nice try,” Willow shot back, “He's in his anthropology class until 9. You're stuck with me I guess.”

Luz scoffed, “Fine. I see how it is.”

“How what is?”

“You think I'm being overly dramatic about this.”

“Luz,” Willow rolled her eyes, “I just think that if you care this much about one stupid girl, then maybe you might be confusing hatred with something else.”

Luz’s jaw dropped. “Are you saying you think I like Amity?!” She asked, her voice shrill. “Because I absolutely do not!”

Willow just shrugged. “I mean, she's mean and all, but you do seem to care an awful lot for one history project.”

Not feeling like even addressing Willow’s idea because it was so obnoxiously stupid and 100% incorrect, Luz flopped back onto her bed and opened her phone. Unfortunately, seeming unable to escape the ongoing storyline of the dreaded school project, her phone had a new message from an unknown number.

Unknown: Hey Luz, it's Amity. I got your number from Willow. Is there any time tomorrow for us to meet and talk about our project? Best regards, Amity.

“WILLOW!?” Luz shrieked, jumping off of her bed and fumbling with her phone to show her roommate. “DID YOU GIVE AMITY MY NUMBER?! I SWEAR TO GOD. AND SHE EVEN TEXTS IN PROPER GRAMMER! I HATE HER. THIS IS THE WORST!”

Willow chuckled again. “Luz, she texted me and asked, so yes I gave her your number.”

“I'm gonna kill you,” Luz replied, voice low and wavering dangerously. “I mean it this time Willow, sleep with one eye open.”

“Hey!” the other girl objected. “You have a project to do, how else did you expect to get into contact with her?”

“I—” She stopped for a moment, having no clue what to say. “I expected a fancy letter or something like the snob she is.” she settled on, crossing her arms. 

“Sure,” Willow replied. “Now will you stop having a gay panic over one girl for a moment so I can finish this anatomy assignment? It's due at midnight and I haven’t worked on it at all this week.”

Luz sighed dramatically. “Fine, but for the record, this is not a gay panic moment. This has never been a gay panic moment. I do not have a thing for Amity, and I never will. My feelings are purely that of indignation.”

“Take your fancy words and gay panic elsewhere.” Willow retorted. “And if those words come back to bite you in the butt soon, you’ll owe me twenty dollars.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Great.”

“Oh go away Noceda. Text your little girlfriend.”

“SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!”

“Sure.”


	2. The End of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☕️👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m at Shannon’s (my wife) with Kathryn (her sister), Luke (my husband), and half a fruit pizza (and also a frog purse and pendulum named Delilah. I have been laughing for hours non stop and didnt start to edit this until like 10 minutes ago. Shannon’s parents are mad at her for spending 20$ (Maybe 40 she won’t tell me) at dollar tree, and I will update you as the story develops.

The coffee shop the two arranged to meet at buzzed with activity. 

Amity had been feeling nervous all morning, pacing back and forth in her dorm while she mentally went over every single topic she had learned about European history in her entire life. She needed to know everything—to be better—to impress Luz with her vast knowledge of history, but so far her attempts to woo the girl with her intelligence were backfiring. 

Amity wasn’t the best at relaying her feelings, particularly if those feelings were romantic, and especially if they were towards an _illegally_ stunning girl by the name of Luz Noceda. She had taken a liking to her the first time she had laid eyes on the girl. Originally they were supposed to be in the same dorm rooms, but upon seeing the pretty girl, and knowing that she wouldn’t be able to function around her, Amity had requested a change, and her father, being the head of a multi-million-dollar company, was happy to oblige.

Of course, Amity hadn’t told him she wanted to move because she was having impure thoughts about a girl, but it was probably better that way.

While she waited, Amity started picking at her flaking black nail polish on her right hand. She had arrived half an hour early out of anxiety, and now that the time was ticking closer and closer to 10 her stomach was in knots, and she was starting to regret eating that muffin for breakfast. 

Suddenly her phone went off.

**Luz:** i’m here where r u

**Amity:** Back by the poster of a dog.

She texted back quickly, abruptly feeling ill. 

Before she could even collect herself, Luz Noceda herself had thrown her book bag onto the table and flopped down into the booth against the wall with a rather unexcited sigh. 

“Hello, Amity.” She said begrudgingly. She was wearing a purple sweatshirt and cat-ear earmuffs, though it was barely under 50 degrees outside, and her short hair was all swept to one side, looking unbrushed. She looked, well, she looked as though she had just rolled out of bed, so in other words like a typical college student.

“Hey, Luz,” Amity replied, feeling her expectations dissolve. 

Sure, she knew Luz didn’t really like her, the reasons for which she couldn’t place, but she had hoped that maybe it was all in her head. Their playful banter in class was just that to her, banter, but she had always wondered if Luz felt the same. Apparently not.

Not wanting the conversation to become awkward, Amity began to talk. “So for the project, I was thinking maybe we could do something about Henry VIII of England. I mean, he was pretty cool, and King said we could do anything…” she trailed off. 

Luz’s interest was caught, and her head perked up. “Oh, that’s the guy from 6 the musical right?”

Amity raised an eyebrow, “Or the one from actual history who had 6 wives and started a new sect of Christianity because he was grumpy from not getting his way, yeah.”

“Oh look who does her research.” Luz teased. 

“At least I didn’t bring up a musical right away.” Amity shot back, some confidence instilling itself in her. 

“Hey! Historically accurate musicals have gotten me through plenty of history tests before. Hamilton literally helped me pass the 9th grade.”

“Are you seriously bringing Hamilton into this right now?” Amity asked, leaning back into her chair. “Are you one of those musical nerds?”

Luz scoffed, leaning forward and into Amity’s space. “So what if I am. At least I'm not a school nerd whose daddy pays for everything for me.”

“Oh,” Amity challenged, leaning in too, “Is that what you think of me? I can't say I'm surprised.”

“I mean, you haven’t shown me much else about yourself,” Luz replied, suddenly feeling remorseful for pigeonholing her like that.

“Yeah, well you haven’t let me show you anything about me. Whenever I try to talk to you after class you turn the other way!” Amity took a steadying breath and leaned back. “But whatever.”

Luz faltered for a moment, looking slightly guilty. “Yeah, no, that’s my fault. Um, anyway, King Henry sounds pretty cool.”

“Okay,” Amity said, blinking a few times rapidly and pulling out the notes she had on the subject. “Well in that case I had a few ideas.”

“Go ahead.” Luz offered. 

“Um,” She began, “So since we have total freedom with this project, I was thinking we could do some sort of slideshow or something. We could take turns presenting slides and whatever.”

“A slideshow?” Luz questioned, leaning back again with a playful look in her eyes.“The top student wants to do a slideshow?” 

“Oh, do you have any better ideas Ms. Musically?” Amity asked, exasperated.

“Okay, so first Musical.ly is an old social media app which is now known as Tiktok, not that you would know, and secondly I was just going to say that you didn’t seem like the slideshow chick,” Luz said, shrugging, but not without challenging Amity with her stare.

“So then what type of ‘chick’ am I?” Amity asked, hoping the question didn’t come off too flirtatiously.

“I don't know,” Luz said, throwing up her arms, “A thirty-page paper presenter. Overachiever. Show-off.” 

“That’s quite a lot for ‘I don't know,’ but sure, you wanna write a 30-page paper with me Noceda? Sounds like fun? Endless hours in the library just typing and typing and typing…”

Amity smiled smugly at Luz, and the other girl blushed slightly at the prospect of spending hours together. The butterflies that had finally subsided in Amity’s stomach resurfaced at the sight, and she too had to avert her eyes to avoid giving her feelings away.

“Okay then, not a paper, but what if we did an old-fashioned poster, like in high school. We can go out and get glitter and art supplies to make it all fancy. That would be fun!” Luz offered, an excited spark in her eye.

“Fun?” Amity questioned. She hadn’t really thought about this project as fun. She didn’t really think of anything as ‘fun’ anymore. Fun was a luxury for other people. She wasn’t other people. She was Amity Blight, youngest daughter of Alador Blight, famous CEO. No, projects and fun were not things she associated with one another.

Luz cocked her head to the left. “Wait…You do know what fun is, right?”

“Of course I know what fun is!” Amity snapped, “But it's just, I don't know…”

“Look who doesn’t know now!” Luz teased, poking Amity in the arm. 

“I have fun!” She continued to defend.

“Yeah, when? Unless memorizing your textbook counts as ‘fun’ for you, I don't think you’ve actually done anything remotely interesting in your entire life.” 

“So what if I haven’t.” Amity replied quietly, “I've been busy.”

Suddenly Luz’s whole demeanor changed. She had come, preparing for battle with her mortal enemy, only to be met with playful banter and a girl who barely knew what fun was. And it wasn’t like it would hurt to invite her out to something, just as friends, so that she might experience just a little bit of fun sometimes. 

“What are you doing Friday night?” She asked, and Amity’s heart nearly leapt out of her chest.

“What do you—”

“What are you doing Friday night, there’s a party. Who am I joking, you're definitely not doing anything.”

Amity felt inclined to rub her eyes to make sure this wasn’t a dream. Was Luz actually inviting her somewhere, not because a teacher assigned them together, but because she wanted to? Was it Opposite Day or something?

“I—I’m not doing anything, no.” Amity stuttered.

“That’s what I thought. Loser.” Luz said with a sly smile, “Well then how about we work on the project that afternoon, and I can take you to one of the local frat parties. It's not really a frat party because, like, all of the boys are nerds anyways, but it's probably better than just sitting in your dorm. That is, if you wanted to go.”

“I do!” Amity blurted, then, upon realizing how eager she sounded, blushed a deep scarlet and ducked her head slightly.

“Well someone sounds excited.” Luz commented playfully, “But yeah, should I come to you or—”

“Come to my dorm, yeah. Uh, I have a single so…” Amity tapered off, realizing how bratty that made her sound.

“Alright, sounds good.” Luz replied, refraining from making any more ‘rich girl’ comments. “So are we going to talk about King Henry the 8th or no?”

“Oh yeah!” Amity exclaimed and began sorting through her notes. “So King Henry…”

She began to ramble on, and Luz couldn’t help but look at the green-haired girl in a different light now. Not that much had changed, they were still enemies and everything, but maybe Amity wasn’t as bad as Luz had thought she was. And she also didn't _hate_ the pink color her ears went when she invited her out. That was new…


	3. Pillow Fights and Pretty Dresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🛏🥊👗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shannon did not get reprimanded for spending 20+ Dollars at the tree, so we are celebrating! (She gets in trouble a lot)   
> Anyhow I have literally nothing left to say...  
> Love y’all! 😘

“So you invited her to a party?” Willow teased.

They were sitting in their dorm again, and Luz was getting ready to head to Amity’s for the afternoon. She was still packing some things when Willow returned from her Calculus class and caught her comparing two dresses.

“I told you, it's not like that!” Luz exclaimed, exasperated, and tossed away the red dress she was considering, settling on a metallic one that suited her figure nicely. “It's just—”

“You asked her on a date, Luz.” Willow interrupted, seeming somewhat dismissive. “Don't try to argue, don't try to disagree. You asked her out to a party.”

“But,” Luz continued to explain, “Friends take other friends to parties all the time.” She seemed to feel satisfied with that answer because she then shifted her attention back to the materials she was gathering for their poster.

“So you're friends now?” Willow asked with an eyebrow raised. 

Luz dropped her stuff in a huff. “Willow, please. We are not friends. We are not going on a date. I just…I just feel bad for her. The girl hasn’t had fun, like, ever.”

“And you ever so graciously, even though you're mortal enemies, decided to invite her to a party. Yeah, you're totally gay for her.”

“I am not!”

“Are too, and guess what, I don't care! Fuck around a bit. Live out your enemies-to-lovers romance. Just, you will owe me 20 bucks. I am going to hold you to those 20 bucks.” Willow said, shaking her head at how funny Luz looked, flailing around, looking for an explanation for her kindness other than being gay.

“I—I am done talking to you about this. You're obviously insane anyways.” Luz replied, trying, unsuccessfully, to brush off the other girl’s remarks. She was totally _not_ into Amity, and no amount of Willow trying to catch her off guard was going to change that. “Anyways, I have a project to be working on. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye lovergirl!” WIllow called, grinning from ear to ear. “See you later.”

And before Willow could make any final teases about Amity and hers’ non-existent flirtation, Luz lugged her bag over her shoulder and waltzed out of the room off to Amity’s.

***

“...And that’s why the section about Catherine of Aragon should be first, because she was his first wife and also the coolest,” Amity argued.

They were sitting in Amity’s room, her on the bed, and Luz lounging against the desk with an amused smile on her face. They had been going back and forth, arguing, for the past half an hour or so about placements on the board, and she was enjoying making Amity all red-faced and angry whenever she disagreed. It was more of a game at that point, to see how funny it would be to drive the other girl mad.

“I'm not so sure,” Luz started, and Amity groaned.

“Not again.” She exclaimed, flopping backwards onto her purple comforter and piles upon piles of pillows.

“Yes again.” Luz replied, trying hard to keep her teasing tone in check. “All I was thinking was that if we were going based upon intrigue or ‘coolness factor’ alone, then the woman front and center should be Anne Boleyn. She's obviously the coolest. She got beheaded; there’s nothing cooler than beheading.” She crossed her arms over her chest with finality. 

“Okay,” Amity said slowly, “Beheading is cool, but this isn’t all about cool, it's about history.”

“You literally _just_ said it was about coolness. Did I just imagine it?” Luz shot back, cocking her head slightly.

“I—” Amity groaned again. “You know what Luz; we can put Anne fucking Boleynin the middle. Happy?”

Luz just shrugged. “I mean you were making some good points about Catherine though—” her thought was interrupted by a pillow smacking her hard in the face. “Hey!” she complained.

“You deserved it.” Amity justified. “For being stupid.”

“That is barely a justification,” Luz complained, reaching down and grabbing the pillow to throw back.

“But barely is enough.” Amity pointed out and was repaid for her comment with a pillow hitting her in the face.

They were both grinning.

“How does that feel, huh?” Luz asked, raising her eyebrow.

Amity sucked in a deep breath and pretended to collect herself. When Luz looked away, she pulled out another pillow and sent it flying at the other girl. “It feels pretty good actually.” She replied snarkily. 

“Oh shut up,” Luz said, grabbing the pillow and rushing forward to where Amity was laying on her bed. She then pushed the pillow into Amity’s face pretty hard, and the other girl flailed around for another pillow, found one, and began to fight back.

The impromptu pillow fight lasted just over a minute longer when Amity succeeded in flipping the two of them over and pinning Luz against the wall with a pillow in her right hand, her arm wound up to strike. Neither of them had been paying much attention to their position up until that moment, and it felt as though everything froze, the two girls just laying there, breathing heavily.

“You gonna finish me off or what?” Luz asked after a moment, breaking the tension. 

Both of them were blushing heavily.

Instead of bashing Luz’s head in with a pillow, Amity loosened her grip from where she was pinning Luz’s hands against the wall and fell back onto her knees. “I'm not letting you go, or anything. I still won.” She said quietly, averting her eyes from the other girl.

“Yeah,” Luz conceded, “Yeah, you really did.”

She was embarrassed to admit that being pinned against the wall by her ‘enemy’ wasn’t the worst feeling. In fact, she rather liked the rush. Butterflies didn’t often flutter around her stomach, but for the first time in ages they seemed restless. Her heart was still beating rapidly, and she had no idea how to make her body cool down.

“So, um, it's getting pretty late. Do you think we should get ready?” Amity asked as Luz pushed herself up more so that she wasn’t using the wall to support herself as much.

“For what?” Luz asked.

Amity looked around confused for a moment. “Um, the party?”

“OH!” Luz had momentarily forgotten the entire event. “Is it really 7:30 already? I mean I thought I was just here for an hour or so.”

The time had flown so quickly that she didn’t even notice it was dark outside until now. 

“Yeah, it's been like 3.5 hours already. Time really flies when you're arguing about posters, doesn’t it?”

“And getting into pillow fights,” Luz added.

“Over Catherine or Anne being in the front.” 

“It should be Catherine; I've changed my mind,” Luz announced, and Amity shot her a look.

“I am not above smothering you to death with this pillow, Luz. Don't test me right now.” Amity shot back, a fire in her eyes.

“Is that a threat, or a promise?” Luz replied, wiggling her eyebrows, and Amity raised a pillow over her head.

“A threat.” She said through gritted teeth, and the two girls dissolved into giggles.

“But yeah, we should probably get ready,” Luz added, getting up and grabbing her bag with her dress in it. “I can go to the bathroom and change. I’ll be right back.”

“Alright cool.” Amity nodded, and Luz started towards the bathroom.

***

When Luz returned from the bathroom, she was wearing a stunning, sparkly, metallic dress and matching shimmery eyeshadow. She wasn’t the sort to go out partying often, but being a social creature, would try to go out at least once or twice a month, and usually to one of the parties Gus would invite her to. She knew the deal.

Walking back into Amity’s dorm, Luz had to stop herself at the door. It was as if her feet had cemented themselves to the floor, eyes glued to the green-haired girl in front of her. Her heart did a flip, and she couldn’t help but begin to regret inviting Amity out. Her thoughts were anything but pure.

Amity had put on a cute, if not slightly too short, emerald green dress with sheer tulle sleeves, golden stars dotting the velvet fabric, and a small slit right up her thigh that Luz’s eyes were immediately drawn to. Her hair was down, as opposed to her usual updo, and she had applied just the perfect amount of makeup to highlight her undeniable natural beauty. When she saw Luz she gave her a shy smile and wave, but the other girl was too shocked to even move. 

“You look…wow…” Luz said suddenly, then trailed off, unable to think.

“Is it too much?” Amity asked anxiously, looking herself up and down. “I can change if you want me to! It's just, well, I've only been to my parent's parties, never anything like this, so if it's all wrong I can—”

“Shut up, it's perfect.” Luz interrupted, blinking rapidly a few times. “I mean, wow.”

Amity blushed deeply and turned her head away. “I mean you're pretty too. You're always pretty.”

It was Luz’s turn to blush. She didn’t get compliments often, and hearing Amity say that about her sparked something inside of her chest. “Well, um,” she started, lost her train of thought, and began again. “We have a party to head to so…”

“Yeah!” Amity exclaimed. “Let’s go to the party!” she grabbed her phone, which she slid into her pocket (yes the dress has pockets, sue me.) 

Luz held her arm out and Amity took it, steadying her as they waltzed out of the dorm and out into the cool air of the campus. 

It was going to be _quite_ the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the party 😏😏😏


	4. Willow Wins the Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🥂💃🏼👩❤️💋👩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! So before you read anything ✨gay✨ Id like to quickly shout out JustTimoCraft for coming in clutch and betaing this chapter. Lifesaver, really.   
> Now I’ll let y’all get to the gay, but in case no one has told you today, you are loved, it is going to be okay, and one day maybe you’ll get to make out with a girl against a desk too! (Was that giving too much away lol?)

“Luz!” Gus exclaimed loudly, handing the person he was talking to his drink (which was just apple juice) and raced over to pull his friend into a hug. “You made it!” he said, squeezing the tiny girl tightly. He had grown a bit since the start of the year, and was almost past Luz’s height. 

The party was at Gus’s nerd boy frat, which wasn’t really a frat but counted enough to be one. The place was originally one of those gross beta theta sort of digs, but one of the older boys bought the place when the original frat was closed for…unspecified reasons, and turned it into, essentially, nerd boy heaven. 

On a normal night, there might be games of  D&D , anime viewings  or Studio Ghibli films, but not tonight. Tonight there was music blaring, alcohol in the kitchen, people dancing, singing, and just mulling around. Most of the attendees were fellow nerds, like Gus, or friends of nerds, like Luz, and their dates, like Amity. The event seemed almost like a completely normal college party, well, all except the various posters about different fandoms and people talking about neuro-physics and other things.

“Glad to be here!” Luz replied, smiling into Gus’s shoulder. “This is my, er, my friend Amity. She's never been to a college party, so I decided to start her off on a low key one.” she blushed deeply at the word ‘friend,’ and was grateful Gus couldn't see her face.

“Hello,” Amity said shyly, “ i t’s so amazing to meet you! Luz has told me all about you  and your , um, anthropology was it? Your major I mean.”

Gus grinned widely. “Oh my god you told her about me!” He said to Luz and then turned quickly to Amity. “If you must know, yes, I'm really into, well, humans!”

Amity smiled back, “That’s amazing! I'm pre-law, but people are really cool too!”

“Really cool is an understatement.” Gus replied, “But I know what you mean!”

“Anyways, I'm going to show her around now.” Luz interrupted, reaching over and grabbing Amity’s hand. As much as she wanted to hang around Gus and talk, she was hell-bent on getting some alcohol into her hand. Maybe the drink would help her stop thinking about Amity and how that stupid, stupid dress flatered her butt.

It wouldn't do that, but she was still hopeful.

“Beer is in the kitchen!” Gus called after them, then smiled to himself. Willow had filled him in on Amity and Luz’s  _ ‘friendship’  _ earlier.

“Thanks!” Amity called back, “It's nice to meet you!”

Luz tugged Amity after her and into the kitchen where she grabbed two solo cups from the counter and handed one to Amity. 

“It sucks the first time down, but the more and more you drink, the better it gets,” Luz assured her before taking a big sip and grimacing. 

“Yeah, I've had beer before Luz.” Amity teased, taking a sip and doing the same.

“Oh, yeah,” Luz said slowly, “I don't know why. I guess I just thought that you were used to more, I don't know, sophisticated drinks.”

Amity sneered, “Yeah right. My parents would never let us drink. My siblings, they’re twins just two years older than me, were always the…trouble children, so when I wanted to get something to take the edge off, I went to them—not that I drank a lot. It was only sometimes, or when my friends were over, and it was late.”

“You had friends, do tell,” Luz replied, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Amity half-rolled her eyes. “Not really. They were more like the daughters of my father’s work buddies who I sometimes tolerated. I've lost contact with most of them now. They were all bitches anyway.”

Luz laughed at Amity’s sudden curtness. “Wow, how have I never seen this side of you?”

“Oh, I hide it very well,” Amity assured her, taking another sip. 

“I'm sure.” Luz teased, and after downing her drink, dragged Amity out into the rest of the party.

***

Luz wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol buzzing through her veins, or that stupid fucking dress, but suddenly she couldn’t take her eyes off of Amity. Not for a moment. Even blinking felt like a waste of time because what if that moment was all that she ever had, and no, it wasn’t enough, so she couldn’t take her eyes off of Amity, not for a minute.

She wanted to touch her too. They’d been flailing around each other all night, knuckles brushing against each other, standing just slightly closer than friends, stray smiles, tiny bubbles, moments of laughter, but that’s all they were, moments. Now all Luz wanted to do was sweep her date up in her arms and twirl her around. 

And other things. Other things too, but she was pretty sure it was just the alcohol talking. 

“Hey,” She said to Amity in a slow, drunkish way. “Do you wanna maybe dance?”

Luz didn’t quite know what she was saying at all, but it didn’t really matter much because before Amity could even answer, Luz had taken her hands and begun to lead the two of them into the center of the dancefloor. 

Amity initially tensed at the new touch, but when Luz spun her around for the first time, suddenly her anxieties fell away and a grin took over her face. She hadn’t been danced with before, not like this, not while she could feel the beer in her movements, not while Luz stared at her like she’d been staring at her all night, eyes lit up with some sort of fire in them she hadn’t seen before. 

  
  


She didn’t ever want Luz to stop looking at her like that. 

“You're not all that bad at this!” Luz called over the sound of the blasting music. They were bumping into people all over the place, but those people were bumping back, and they felt comfortable, alone with each other in a crowd of other people.

“That’s all you,” Amity replied, eyes flicking down at Luz’s lips. She had been trying all night not to think about doing  _ that _ , but Luz was irresistible, and as it seemed, Luz was having similar feelings too, since her eyes did the same movement.

She leaned in closer, hand reaching out and dragging down Luz’s body until they settled on her waist. The other girl froze at the touch, but Amity failed to notice, pulling her closer and continuing to dance. She could feel Luz’s breath against her face, and the brushing of their bodies getting closer was beginning to drive her mad.

“Do you want to see something cool?” Luz asked suddenly, looking red in the face and slightly flustered. 

The swirling of alcohol in her veins and the feeling of Luz touching her hands was enough of a drug for Amity to have said yes to anything she was asked, so she nodded her head and Luz began to tug the two of them off of the dance floor and into a side hallway.

There were people making out against the wall, whispering in corners, drinking out of those red solo cups you’d think were just in movies. The lights were dim, soft, warm, and the sound of the beat dropping shook the entire house slightly, but not in a jarring way, just enough that it added to the feeling of slight irresponsibility, uncontrollable actions,  and the making of mistakes. 

The place Luz planned to bring Amity to wasn’t all that far away from the main room of the party, but she was sure that they would be left mostly alone,  _ not  _ that that was the goal, to get Amity out of the party and into her arms.  _ Not _ that Luz wanted to be touching the other girl more.  _ Not _ that she wanted to be kissing her or anything, right?

_ God,  _ Luz wanted Amity in her arms so bad it almost physically pained her not to be touching her more right now.

“It's the library.” She said breathlessly, pulling Amity into the room and pushing the door closed behind them. 

“It's… nice,” Amity replied, letting go of Luz’s hand and beginning to drift around the space. 

For a frat house, the library was in pretty good order. It wasn’t all that big, but the bookshelves went up to the ceilings, and it didn’t smell of sweat or beer, so that was a plus. Additionally, to decorate the place, various tables and desks were set up  as studying spaces, and suddenly Luz had a lot of thoughts, and none of them were straight.

“Yeah it's…” she trailed off, stalking closer towards Amity so that they were standing face to face in the middle of the room. “It’s a nice place to study and whatever.” She finished the last words in her sentence with her voice low, soft, as though she was waiting for Amity to lean in and try to hear her better.

Amity. Amity’s dress. Amity’s lips. Amity, standing there in the middle of the room, looking up at her lips with the same dangerous gleam in her eyes that Luz had. It was a mistake. This was all one big, stupid, irreversible mistake, and Luz couldn’t think about anything besides pushing Amity up onto a desk and seeing how far she would let her push back. Like banter, but with bodies, with lips, with their hips flush against each other while they tried to keep their dignity.

Fuck dignity, she wanted Amity. She wanted Amity and perhaps had the whole time. 

Amity seemed as though she were on the same brainwave because she leaned forward, stepping an inch closer so that Luz could smell the alcohol on her lips, feel her breath dancing in front of her.

“Are you having a good time?” Luz whispered, unable to tear her eyes off of Amity’s lips.

“I—yeah I'm having a great time. I'm having fun.” Amity whispered back, leaning closer.

“Fun, yeah you’ve finally experienced that.” Luz teased.

An electrified silence followed, and Amity was looking up at Luz with fire in her eyes. Sure, she could walk away now, forget the feeling in her chest when Amity gave her attention like that, go back to being enemies with — and let’s be honest — a bit of sexual tension, but Luz didn’t want that, and neither did Amity.

“But you want to know something else I've always wanted to try but haven’t. You know, daddy’s little girl and all…” Amity whispered.

“Yeah,” Luz asked, tilting her head slightly.

“I've always wanted to…wanted to do something reckless…” Their lips were nearly touching, but they seemed to both be waiting for a sign from the other.

“Yeah…like what?” Luz replied, unable to focus on anything but Amity’s lips anymore. Her brain was screaming at her to lean in, but she refrained, waiting for Amity to finish her thought.

Amity took a deep breath, like right before plunging underwater. “Like this.” She said, and then they were kissing, and everything went very hazy, very fast.

Somehow a desk had appeared behind Amity, and Luz was pushing her onto it, their lips still connected, unable to be pulled apart because both girls feared that if they lost contact, the electricity they were feeling all over would disappear, and almost like a drug, they had both become very addicted to the feeling.

Luz’s hands went to Amity’s hips, and her legs fell open for Luz to stand between them. They were still on fire, still burning, holding onto each other and hoping the moment would never end. Amity’s hands started exploring. First just rubbing her sides and back, but then pushing up her dress slightly, running her hands on the burning skin on her sides.

Every once and a while Amity’s hands would brush against her sides into her in just the right way that Luz would gasp slightly, mouth going slack while her brain short-circuited. It wouldn’t last long although, since Luz would always feel the desire to repay the action, pressing into the other girl with more force, as of to say, ‘ _ fuck you, but also, never stop _ .’ And Amity wasn’t about to stop.

Amity, who hadn’t a lot of experience kissing anyone in her life, was completely in awe. The girl she had been crushing on since the beginning of the year was pressed up against her, hands on her waist, kissing her with more ferocity than any kiss she had ever felt. She wanted Luz more than anything, but she also wanted to see her squirm, get pushed right up to the edge, and see what would happen.

Luz’s hands traveled to her thighs, and all of Amity’s plans disappeared. 

They didn’t travel further than her mid-thigh, but suddenly nothing was working, and Amity just sat there heaving while Luz continued to press kiss after kiss into her lips, her fingers tracing soft circles into the side of her thighs. 

No one had ever done that to Amity before.

“That’s…hot…” she managed to breathe out between kisses, and she felt Luz smile into her lips.

After a few minutes of just sitting there and being touched, Amity decided to take charge and wrap her legs around Luz’s waist, pulling her in and pushing her hands up in her hair. Luz’s hands slammed on either side of Amity in response, and she let herself be tugged around by the smaller girl. 

She wondered to herself just how long she had been wanting this—how long she had been wanting to feel Amity squirm underneath her (which felt fantastic by the way). It must have been for a while now; for the past month or so at least. Maybe it had all begun on the first day, all the way in the beginning. Anyways , it didn’t matter now because if Amity was going to kiss her like this, kiss her back like she wanted this too, then she was sure that this would be happening again. 

After a while longer,  when the alcohol was beginning to wear off, the two girls broke apart, and Amity buried her face into Luz’s shoulder. They both needed a moment to calm down before even considering facing each other after that — after whatever that was.

“Well, I owe Willow 20 bucks.” Luz finally mumbled, breaking the tension, and both of the girls started giggling.

“Did you really bet her 20 dollars that you wouldn’t kiss me?” Amity asked, pulling back slightly. 

Luz shrugged  to the best of her ability since Amity was still leaning on her. “I told her that nothing gay was going to happen.”

Amity began to laugh harder, “What do you mean, that was the straightest thing I've ever done!”

“Exactly,” Luz added, “Very straight. Mucho straight. I've never felt straighter.”

“If I say no homo, do you think we won’t go to hell, you know because being gay is  _ evil _ and all that?” Amity joked, grinning. 

“Oh absolutely.” Luz agreed. “No homo.”

“No homo.” Amity echoed, and pulled away from Luz, sliding off of the desk where she was still perched. “Now, do you want to get back to the party or what? We can do plenty more of  _ this _ ,” she gestured up and down with her hand, “later.”

Luz blushed and butterflies took flight in her stomach at the prospect of doing that again. Amity noticed and winked at her date, taking Luz’s hand in hers.

“Lead the way then.” Luz said, and Amity grinned broadly.

“Alright m’lady.”  S he said, “ Let’s go have some fun; it is what I was here for anyways.”

Luz rolled her eyes, but smiled, and silently the two of them went out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’d y’all think 😏


	5. Apology Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🗝💌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice a change in formatting(the lack of indents), no you don’t 😌  
> Also, yea, I lied. You get ONE more chapter, okay? Like after this one I mean. I should really start outlining these things, but hey, I crave the chaos and spontaneity that just adding new chapters. Plus there’s just a really fun idea I wanted to use that I hope you will all catch on to in this chapter... hehe 😈
> 
> Edit: if you noticed something weird with the chapter numbers, again, no you didn’t. I am totally capable and responsible. Ignore anything. Everything. Ignore me

A week and a half later…

Luz hadn’t spoken to Amity since the party. 

Her head had been so filled with energy and excitement from the party (and the drinks) that she wasn’t really prepared for the comedown, and down it came. Suddenly, the feelings of certainty and clarity had vanished, and she was left uncertain again, finding herself hovering over the keyboard about to text Amity, but never actually doing anything.

In her defence, Amity hadn’t reached out either, but she was a slightly different case. What even was the proper reaction to making out with your (once) enemy at a party while drunk? Do you call them? Invite them out? Or do you wait for them to make the move, and hope and pray that they get the balls to invite you out somewhere?

Either way, nothing had happened. But unlike the likely scenario that most would play out—where they decide to ignore one another for the rest of all time—Amity and Luz had a history project to present, and after almost eight days of working on the separate parts of the project they had agreed to do by themselves, it was time for the presentation.

This wasn’t going to be awkward at all.

“So you mean to tell me,” Willow started, “That you haven’t talked to each other at all since the party!? LUZ!” 

She had been the first to know of Amity and hers’ little…moment in the library when Luz walked up to her afterward and placed a singular, crinkled 20-dollar bill in her hands with a deep and embarrassed sigh. Willow had then spent the remainder of the night teasing her friend and asking for even the most tantalizing of details which Luz pointedly did not share with her. The plant-loving girl had milked the entire event and brought it up whenever she could, but it seemed as though she hadn’t done so enough since she had no clue Luz had been ghosting the girl for the entire week.

“I—I got busy!” Luz defended, looking anywhere but at Willow. “You know with school I just got distracted, tired… _nervous?_ ” She whispered the last word, and Willow glared.

“You are simply the worst person when it comes to love.” She said curtly, then turned on her heel, went to her desk, and began to rummage through the drawer. After a few seconds of looking, she found what she had been seeking and presented it with a “Ta-da!” to Luz. 

The item in question was a hallmark-style card with the words ‘I fucked up’ printed in glossy blue on the cover.

“What is that?” Luz asked, inspecting the card curiously. 

“It's your card to Amity.” She replied without a beat. “Because you fucked up, and you need to apologize if you ever want to think about kissing her again.”

Willow could be very blunt at times.

“Hey!” Luz exclaimed, “Who said anything about wanting to kiss her again?”

“The way you blushed when I mentioned it.” She said with a smirk, “Now doesn’t someone have a card to write and a class to get to?”

Luz gave her best friend an exasperated look, but Willow wasn’t budging. Then, after weighing the options in her head and finding that she did feel pretty guilty about the whole Amity thing, snatched the card out of Willow’s hands and took it to her bed where she began to write the best ‘sorry I kissed you and ghosted you for a week’-esque apology she could.

Willow grinned maniacally at her friend and, while she was distracted, went into her bag and carefully—without making a sound—removed Luz’s key to the room.

“Hey, I am not going to be here when you get back from your class.” She said slowly, turning the key over in her hands before placing it in her back pocket. “I'm going out to dinner with someone, and I won’t be home until late.”

Luz looked up from what she was doing and gave Willow a look. “You mean a date?” she asked. “Are you going on a date?!”

Willow sighed and rolled her eyes, but Luz could tell she was flustered from the slight pink tinge on her cheeks. “No, it's not a date. I'm just doing dinner with someone from my English class. Her name is Boscha. Pink hair, cool tattoo on her forehead, etc.”

Luz beamed. “You are so totally going on a date! Look how the tables have turned.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “But that’s cool.”

“Yeah…Well what I mean is that I won’t be here to let you in if you get…locked out. Oh and Gus is busy tonight too, so you ought to be careful.”

Luz shot her friend a confused look. “I mean, yeah, I always am. Don't worry about it.”

“Cool, cool…” Willow said, averting her eyes. “Just letting you know…”

Luz was about to ask another question about just how suspicious Willow was acting, but then she caught sight of the clock and her eyes went wide. “OH SHIT!” She exclaimed. “I'm late!”

Luz grabbed her bag from where she had placed it on Willow’s desk and shoved the card inside. She didn’t even think to check if she had her keys before bounding out the door with one final “Bye Willow!” 

Willow on the other hand simply grinned to herself. Luz would have no one to go to when she got locked out. Well, no one to go to except Amity…

***

Luz’s heart was about to beat right out of her chest. 

She had arrived only three minutes late to where she agreed to meet Amity, but the other girl wasn’t there at all, which was unusual because Amity was never late. Ever. 

After pacing back and forth for a few minutes, she finally heard footsteps behind her and turned abruptly to find herself face to face with Amity, who also looked as nervous as she felt.

“H—Hi Amity.” She stuttered, taking a few steps back while her face went a glorious crimson color. “Um, yeah, hi. Hi.”

Amity gave Luz one slightly exasperated look and sighed. “Hey.” 

Suddenly she didn’t look nervous, she looked pissed, and that only furthered Luz’s anxieties.

“Hey, so about the party. I am so sorry I—”

“Can we just work on the project?” Amity interrupted, and Luz’s stomach sunk.

“Yeah, uh, sure.” She said and began to pull out the things she had printed out for the project. The silence that followed was painfully uncomfortable, and Luz felt as though she wanted to throw up. This was why she never got involved with people—it always ended up kicking her in the ass.

The two girls worked silently putting the information onto the board. The quiet became more and more uncomfortable the longer they sat together and didn’t say anything, and after almost 10 solid minutes of working, Luz had had it.

“Amity I know you don't want to talk about it but—”

“Luz, please, don't. I don't want to hear you talk about how this was all some big mistake, so can we just forget this ever happened?” she spat angrily, her voice wavering slightly with either anger or sadness. Luz couldn’t tell.

“Wha—what do you mean?” Luz stuttered. “Did you think it was a mistake? Because I didn’t think it was a mistake. I'm just bad at everything. Bad at this. Um, wait,” she reached backward for her bag and pulled out the letter Willow had made her write. “Here.” She pushed the piece of paper into Amity’s hands.

The green-haired girl eyed Luz warily. “What’s this?” she asked. 

“An apology.” Luz said quietly, “For fucking up.”

Amity’s brow furrowed, but she didn’t say anything more, opening up the envelope and pulling the card out from inside. Her expression changed from angry to intrigued when she read the lettering on the front of the card and shook her head slightly.

“You seriously wrote me a card?” she asked, giving Luz an amused look. 

“I mean it was Willows idea but—”

“Don't ruin it.” Amity interrupted, shushing Luz with her finger, and beginning to read the inside of the card.

It took her only a few seconds to read through it, but Amity was determined to make Luz squirm just a little more, and decided to read it through a few more times, making plenty of funny expressions. After she felt confident Luz was about to explode with anxiety, she turned towards the other girl and tilted her head.

“Hmm,” she said, playing with the card between her fingers. “No one has ever had to write me an apology note after ghosting me…But since you're extra cute, and because I sort of really like you, I guess I’ll accept your apology.”

Luz grinned broadly and jumped forward, scooping Amity into a bone-crushing hug. “Oh thank god.” She whispered into her shoulder. “I'm so sorry. Like super-duper sorry. Like the sorriest I've ever been.” 

“Yeah, yeah, well you're lucky you're cute.” Amity shot back. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have had a chance.”

Luz pulled out of the hug still smiling. “I mean who could resist all of this?” she asked, gesturing to herself, and Amity rolled her eyes.

“But don't think you're out of the doghouse just yet.” She said, giving Luz a mischievous look. “You're still going to have to make it up to me.”

“Oh?” Luz challenged, becoming playful. “How am I supposed to do that?”

Amity’s eyes flickered to Luz’s lips and back up to her eyes. “I guess we’ll have to figure something out.”

“Hmm, okay…” Luz replied, “I’ll let you figure that out while I finish putting this poster together.”

Amity looked down at the half-put-together project and sighed. “Oh right. The project.”

“Yup, and we have to get on that now cuz class starts in 15 minutes, and I'm pretty sure we’re one of the first groups to present,” Luz said, dropping down and beginning to glue something onto the board.

Amity joined her, and they began to add the finishing touches to the piece. She had gone out and grabbed some glitter the other day because she had remembered Luz mentioning it, and was glad that she had because the girl was having an absolute blast emptying half the container on the poster board. The floor would have glitter in it for the rest of all time, but at least Luz was happy. 

That was all she really cared about at the end of the day, that Luz was happy.


	6. Willow is the Biggest Lumity Stan You Can’t Change my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔒🚪🤟

“…And because the pope refused to annul his marriage, King Henry VIII quit the church, but didn’t renounce his ‘Defender of the Faith’ title that all British monarchs have held since.” Amity finished with a confident look on her face. 

King looked up from where he had commandeered a spot in the front row, with a sparkly purple clipboard and multi-colored pen. He had sat there, taking notes, through the entirety of everyone’s presentations, and one couldn’t help but give him a second glance at his peculiar office supplies. 

“And then, all because this man wanted a new chick, a reformation of the church began, and he proclaimed himself the ‘Supreme Head of the Church of England.’ Honestly, you have to give the guy credit, he sure was persistent!” Luz added, shooting Amity a grin. The other girl rolled her eyes playfully, and Luz only grinned harder.

King looked back and forth between the two students with a suspicious look on his face. “Hmmm.” He mused and tapped his pen against the paper. “I liked it!”

“Yes!’ Luz exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air.

“The glitter was a nice touch.” King continued. “And it was refreshing to see something besides another slideshow.” With that, he turned his head to look at the other students with an accusing glare. 

“Well, I'm glad you liked it!” Amity said warmly, shooting Luz a look. “But that idea was all Luz.”

King spun around and narrowed his eyes again. “Is that so?”

Luz blushed slightly and scrunched up her nose. “Oh come on Ames; that wasn’t all just me!”

“It was so!” The other girl persisted. “But regardless,  _ we’re _ glad you enjoyed it.”

A small smile crossed over King’s features. His plan to bring the two girls closer had worked. Granted, he hadn’t expected it  _ not  _ to work, as he had pulled the same stunt plenty of times, and every single time the two students that once hated each other had become friends, and sometimes a little  _ more _ than friends.

“I did,” The professor said happily, “I can't wait to see how you top yourselves next time.”

“Next time!?” The class asked in unison, and King just grinned.

***

After class, Luz and Amity agreed on a date for the next day at a local roller-blading rink. It was Luz who had recommended it, and Amity had reluctantly agreed to the outing (she was afraid Luz would accidentally end up dead somehow). They had then parted ways, and Luz had begun venturing back to her building with a skip back in her step.

She didn’t realize just how much better she would feel after patching things up with Amity, and a certain weight felt lifted from her shoulders. 

Humming to herself, Luz finally stopped in front of her dorm room and grabbed her bag to fish out her keys. After what seemed like an eternity of her hand flailing around her bag, searching for the familiar clinking sound of her keys, Luz dropped to the floor and emptied its contents onto the carpeted floor. 

Wallet? Yes.

Lip balm? Yes.

Copy of The Communist Manifesto she had bought as a gag at the bookstore? Yes.

But no keys.

Her brain suddenly remembered the conversation she had had with Willow earlier where she had been acting particularly suspicious about the matter of her keys. 

“That conniving bastard,” Luz mumbled and grabbed her phone to dial Willow’s number.

After ringing for what seemed like forever, Willow picked up the call.

_ Yello?  _ Willow said.

"Willow, you bastard.” Luz accused, and Willow began to laugh.

_ So you're locked out, hmm? _ Willow asked, sounding as though she were having the time of her life.

“I'm simply never forgiving you.” Luz said. “Like, the bet was one thing. The card was another but STEALING MY KEYS!?!”

A couple walked by Luz and shot her concerned looks, and Luz ducked her head. 

“You're horrible. Like actually terrible. I am contacting our RA and asking for another roommate.” Luz continued, lowering her voice to a growl.

_ Oh, I'm so worried. _ Willow replied in a bored tone.  _ Anyway, I’m going to head back to dinner, so have fun calling Amity! _

“You little—” the call disconnected.

“Fuck!” Luz exclaimed and slumped against her room door with an exhausted sigh. “Amity.”

Sure, on any normal day she would be fine with calling her, but right after they made up? Right after they said goodbye and planned a date? She felt awful.

Slowly, Luz got the courage to pull out her phone again and punch in the other girl’s number. Her hand hovered over the call button, and with one last final sigh, she pressed it.

After what seemed like years, Amity picked up the call.

_ Hello? Luz?  _ She asked, sounding concerned.

“Hey Amity?” Luz questioned, too anxious to say hello.

Amity’s heart skipped a beat. What if Luz was calling to cancel on her or something stupid like that? What if she didn’t really like her at all? If she was faking it the whole time?

_ Yes Luz, is everything alright? _ She replied frantically, her nervousness already consuming her.

“Yeah totally, but…I kinda-sorta…gotlockedoutofmyroomandidonthaveakeyandwillowisonadatesoidontknowwhattodo!” She rushed out frantically.

Amity heaved a sigh of relief at the other end of the phone before a soft smile tugged at her lips. 

_ You got locked out, huh? _ She said playfully.  _ I thought you were supposed to be responsible or something? _

Luz scoffed and began grinning. “Oh yeah, hot stuff?”

_ Yeah.  _ Amity replied cockily.  _ But I guess I shouldn’t have expected so much from you… _

Luz rolled her eyes. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

_ Let’s just say I'm not exactly in this relationship for your brains. _ Amity replied, and Luz’s mouth fell open.

“Hey!” She complained, and Amity started laughing.

_ I'm joking, I'm joking! You can come over here if you’d like. There’s room in my bed for two. _

“You flirting with me Blight? Trying to get into my pants or something?”

_ Absolutely I am. _ Amity replied without a moment's hesitation, and Luz blushed.

“Fine.” Luz grumbled, trying to hide how flustered she was over the phone. “I’ll, uh, I’ll be over soon.”

_ Alright Luz, see you soon. _ Amity cooed, and Luz hung up the phone, promptly burying her head in her hands. 

Amity sure had a way of getting to her.

***

Luz arrived at Amity’s apartment in less than five minutes and was surprised to find the door open when she turned the knob.

“Hey, you ever heard of knocking?” Amity teased from her bed, and Luz grinned. 

“Miss me?” Luz asked, shutting the door behind her and turning the lock.

“For all of five seconds,” Amity replied, and Luz winked. 

“I mean I understand. I really am irresistible.” 

“Oh, get over here stupid,” Amity exclaimed, rolling her eyes, and Luz obliged, dropping her book bag onto the floor and crawling up onto the bed and into Amity’s arms.

“How’s it going, Ames?” She asked, placing her head on the other girl’s shoulder and wrapping her arms around her.

“Considering the fact that I'm now going to be stuck with you all night, awful.” 

“Oh shut up,” Luz said, pushing her gently. “You love me.” 

Both of the girls fell silent.

“Sorry I didn’t mean—” Luz rushed, pulling away from the girl, but Amity quieted her with a kiss.

“Will you shut up before you work yourself into a frenzy?” Amity asked, pulling away. “Of course I kinda-sorta, maybe, love you.”

“Kinda-sorta?” Luz asked playfully. “Like on a scale from one to ten what were you thinking?”

Amity pretended to think for a moment. “Definitely maybe a 7. Or 6 depending on the moment.”

“So right now?” Luz pressed. 

“Oh right now? Hm, tough one because you did just barge in here unannounced—”

“I called!”

“Yes,” Amity said, holding her hand out to shush Luz again. “But! You didn’t knock, so that counted.”

“Shit,” Luz replied, grinning.

“Stop interrupting or else.” Amity shot back, giving the girl a measured look.

“Or what?” Luz replied, raising her eyebrows.

“Luz, please. We are going to make out in a moment, but if you don't let me get through me telling you that I love you, I am going to blow a gasket.” 

Luz’s eyes softened, and she pulled back, lacing one of her hands in Amity’s.

“Wait, you love me?” She asked, sounding, for once, incredibly serious.

“Yeah, you idiot. On a scale of one to ten, it's an eleven.” Amity shot back, slightly exasperated. “But you kept interrupting me, so what was I supposed to—” 

Luz pulled Amity into another kiss. 

This one wasn’t as casual as the one they shared earlier. Luz’s hands cupped Amity’s face so though she was incredibly fragile, like something to be handled with extreme attention and care. It also wasn’t like any of the other moments they had shared while drunk in the library, no, this kiss was deep and soft, and Amity melted into every touch, her eyes fluttering shut in surprise and pleasure.

Luz pulled away. “I love you too.” She whispered.

Instead of replying like any sort of normal person might after a prince charming-esque kiss like that one was, Amity shook her head and said, “You interrupted me again.”

Luz beamed. “And I'm not going to stop.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Luz said, letting her hand fall from Amity’s cheek to her waist. “Now can we please get to the making out? I was told there would be making out?”

Amity laughed and rolled her eyes. “You're absolutely horrible.” 

“And also cute. Now kiss me before I lose my mind.” Luz said, a desperate sort of look on her face.

“Oh, I’m glad to know that I drive you crazy,” Amity replied, booping the other girl’s nose. “But your wish is my command.” 

And their lips collided again.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’ve made it to the end! Alas, it’s over, but I had an absolutely stunning time, and I can’t wait for the next one.   
> Never stop being amazing. You are amazing. Love you all! ❤️


End file.
